Dark Blue
by Saint Anne
Summary: songfic, implied shounen-ai. Duo comforts Heero during an especially painful nightmare.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I did not make these characters up. (duh, otherwise why would it be on a fanfic site…)  
  
I also do no own and did not write the lyrics to "Dark Blue"---No Doubt did.  
  
In other words: Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
I'm tired from exploring you.  
  
Duo looked to a sleeping Heero from the corner of the room. He had memorized every muscle and line of Heero's body already, but he had yet to know what was going on inside. What happened to him, what was he feeling? Those amethyst eyes softened as he watched Heero stir. He crept over and gently spread a blanket over the slumbering pilot.   
  
I'm sorry, you've had some scary days.  
  
Heero rocked his head back and forth as Duo covered him. He winced with every turn he made while Duo looked on with concern. Heero shivered even with the blanket over him as the stirring subsided. He lay still, sweat slowly dripping down his forehead. //Many different visions flashed before him. He saw a barren wasteland, and he, just a child, sitting in the middle of it. He spun around to the death of Odin, the only family he knew. Lightning crackled and he found himself in training. Gruesome horror and foul feelings crept over him. He felt all emotion break and fall away. He tried clinging to something, anything, but it was all taken away before he could grasp it. He felt part of himself dying inside. He watched himself build a wall to protect himself. He guarded that wall for the longest time, until a small crack of light peaked in. Fear mixed with longing swept over him as he watched the light go brighter and brighter. Could he….should he touch it?…//  
  
I'm lucky, they had me on a leash  
  
Duo continued to look on. "Poor Heero", he thought, "Something horrible happened to him…I just wish he could tell me. What could it be? His past? I wish I knew…" Duo couldn't help but dwell on memories of his past and 'childhood.' Sure, it wasn't picture perfect. He was orphaned, he lived on the street. But for a brief time, he had a family when Father Maxwell took him in. For a brief time, he felt loved. He wondered if Heero ever felt loved…  
  
Exposing, sometimes you frighten me.  
  
Duo pulled a chair next to Heero's bed, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder without disturbing him. "He's been trying to give me clues, I know it," he continued thinking, "Like that one time…he held my braid…he was running his fingers through the end…but then he yanked it, really hard. It's like he's trying to do something but doesn't know how. And all those times he hit me…"  
  
And it's too bad, you're so sad. I wish you could have had what I had.  
  
"If you think no one loves you Heero," Duo whispered, "You're wrong. I do Heero, I love you."  
  
I'm loathing most of your history. Hesitation, but then you siphon me.  
  
Duo couldn't help but conclude that Heero's past was less than ideal, even less than humane. He shuddered to think of what could have happened to the beautiful boy. He slowly moved his hand to Heero's face, barely touching him. "I won't let anything bad happen to you…," he whispered.  
  
Your potential, well I'll indulge in that. Violent timing explains the aftermath.  
  
His thoughts continued to wander. "So wonderful…you turned out so wonderful…" Heero began to stir again, tossing and turning, hands clenched into fists. With one thrust of his fist he punched down on the mattress. He calmed down, still asleep, whimpering ever so slightly. Duo stared in disbelief as he saw a tear fall down Heero's cheek.   
  
And it's too bad you're so sad. I wish you could have had what I had. And it's so sad, it's too bad. Maybe I can make you feel better. Oh maybe I'm supposed to make you feel better.  
  
With a timid hand, Duo brushed the tear away. He looked down to Heero's beautiful yet pained face. He carefully leaned down, placing a feathery kiss on his cheek. He raised is head, looking down at the pilot. Heero twitched slightly as he opened his eyes, staring right into Duo's. The braided boy was in shock. Had Heero realized what happened? What was he going to do now? More than likely he would be angry… Heero just stared. He didn't seem to blink. Heck, he didn't even seem to know where he was. His eyes glistened slightly with the formation of new tears. Duo was dumbfounded, seeing all this emotion from Heero. Those cobalt blues looked so tormented, so purely sad… On impulse, Duo leaned over and wrapped his arms around Heero. To his surprise, Heero clung to him, softly sobbing. "Please don't leave me…" was all Duo could make out of Heero's muffled words.  
  
  
I want to comfort you.  
  
Unlike you, I had it easy. You're dark blue, stained from previous days.  
  
"What happened, Heero.." Heero continued to sob softly, barely making a sound. "I..I..it's just so...hard.." Duo rubbed Herro's back soothingly, softly whispering to him, "It's alright. It's ok. Just do what you have to do. You don't have to explain right now…" "Thank you, Duo." With those words, Duo tightened his grip on Heero, slowly moving to the edge of the bed to get closer to the distraught boy. He couldn't believe what was happening. Heero was actually letting him get near him. He was able to hold him, take in his scent…love him…  
  
And you're so sad, it's too bad. I wish you could have had what I had. And it's too bad, you're so sad. Maybe I can make you feel better.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Heero pulled away slightly from Duo, looking into his eyes. Duo looked to him questioningly, wondering what was going on. Heero's eyes said it all. They were longing and loving, looking to the god of death with neediness and devotion. It was such an odd mix, yet so perfectly clear. Duo careful leaned in and kissed him softly, moving his lips over Heero's with such ease and tenderness. "I'm sorry, Heero.."  
  
  
  
AN: That was my first fan ficcy ever, what do ya think? Please lemme know, I like writing these and I hope someone out there enjoys it. Ja ne. ;;^^ .txt  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
